


evidence

by kontent



Series: June 2019 [9]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Magic Revealed, Multi, Polyamory, Secrets, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: When Nick comes home, he finds his lovers in the living room. The entire room is cluttered with paper, candles, feathers, spell books they hadswornto properly hide from their mundane boyfriend.Harvey’s sitting on the couch, teacup in hand. On his lap is one of Nick’s books, spilling all the secrets Harvey was never supposed to know.





	evidence

When Nick comes home, he finds his lovers in the living room. Brina looks like she’s five seconds away from a heart attack - and Nick can see why. The entire room is cluttered with paper, candles, feathers, spell books they had _sworn_ to properly hide from their mundane boyfriend.

Harvey, on the other hand, looks very, very calm. He’s sitting on the couch, teacup in hand. On his lap is one of Nick’s books, spilling all the secrets Harvey was never supposed to know.

Nick doesn’t realize it, but he drops his bag at the door. “What’s going on here?”

He looks at Sabrina, who seems lost for words. Harvey takes a sip out of his cup and only now Nick notices his hands are shaking. “I’m presenting the _evidence_.”

His voice is almost calm, but there’s a crack somewhere in that sentence and suddenly Nick realizes that Harvey is angry. _Really_ angry. It makes him swallow hard.

He sits down next down to Sabrina, and she latches onto his arm, clinging so tight it hurts. If she feels the same as him, she’s terrified that this is it - this will break their neck, this will end their relationship. Nick knows that without Harvey they won’t work out. They need him, and if he leaves… neither of them deals well with heartbreak.

“Okay”, he says. Harvey looks at him, clearly waiting on something more. Nick thinks about where to start, and then he decides just to get it over with. He squeezes Brina’s hands.

“I’m a warlock. Brina’s a witch. We didn’t tell you because… we didn’t want to risk losing you.”

Harvey still looks so angry, but he nods slowly. “Keep talking.”

So Nick does - and he prays to every god who will listen that Harvey will forgive them.


End file.
